


Reach For The Stars

by ScalePhoenix14825



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien OC, Asexual Character, F/M, minor teacher-student relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScalePhoenix14825/pseuds/ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. McCoy liked to refer to River Green as the Vulcan who showed emotion, even though she wasn't a Vulcan at all, Jim liked to refer to her as the anti-Christ when she was angry, and Spock referred to her as a great asset to their crew aboard the Enterprise. River was young, but that didn't mean she wouldn't do anything for the people she loved and cared about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Third Person POV**

"River, are you awake?" came, in Riverʼs opinion, an extremely annoying voice over the com of her door. "If itʼs not an emergency, no." she replied, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. "What if it is an emergency?" they replied. "Then you wouldnʼt be so calm." she retorted. "What do you want? Itʼs my day off." she added, sitting up in bed and running a tired hand through her short, boy cut, platinum blonde hair.

"Come on, River! You donʼt have time for your big brother on your day off?" he whined .River groaned and flung the covers off her small body and wobbly stood up. Walking over to the door, she pressed the button for the door to slide open and revealed a tall, muscled, brunette who looked completely opposite of his sister standing on the other side. "Not when said brother wakes me up early." she retaliated.

"You needed to get up early anyway." he said, brushing past River. "Whatʼd you want, Jack?" River asked, shutting her door and following her brother. "Well, actually, I was sent to inform you that weʼre headed back to Earth and weʼll be there in about two hours." Jack said, sitting down in one of the two chairs at the table outside of the small kitchen.

"Whyʼre we headed back so soon? We werenʼt supposed to be back for another two months." River asked, sitting across from her brother and crossing her right leg over her left. "Donʼt know. Heard Captain Pike had something to do with it though." Jack said, crossing his left leg over his right with a smirk. River rolled her eyes and got up, mumbling something inaudible under her breath as she walked over to her dresser.

Jack sat quietly while River went into her bathroom and got dressed. Ten minutes later she came out dressed in her Medical Blue Starfleet Uniform and was running a brush through her unruly hair with a huff. "Well then, letʼs go." she said, throwing her brush onto the bed and fixing her slacks. Jack got up and followed after his sister to the bridge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Captain." River greeted, walking onto the bridge. "Commander Green, whatʼre you doing here? I thought it was your day off." Captain Gibson asked as River went and took her position behind his chair, giving John a bad look before turning her full attention to the Captain. "Lieutenant Commander Green informed me that weʼd be arriving back at Earth in less than two hours. I thought it would be better for your First Officer to be here, rather than sleeping in." she answered with a grin.

"True, but Iʼm sure Commander Green was just making sure you were prepared for our arrival." Captain Gibson said with a grin before going back to his report update with Ensign Bryson while Jack took his post at the Security Station. "Commander, I was wondering if I could get your assistance with this report." Doctor Michaels asked, walking up to River with a smile on her face. "Of course, Doctor. Whatʼd you need?" River asked as they left the bridge and headed for the Sick Bay.

They both walked into Riverʼs office and sat at their respective places, River behind the desk and Doctor Michaels opposite. "I need you to fill out the last of Ensign Tylerʼs transfer papers. As shipʼs counselor, you have all the information on why sheʼs transferring and it needs your approval." she explained, handing River a PADD with all of Ensign Tylerʼs transfer paperwork. "Of course, Olivia. Iʼll have this done by the time we make it back home." River said with a smile.

Doctor Michaels smiled brightly and left the office, leaving River alone to her thoughts and paperwork. Pulling out another PADD with Ensign Tylerʼs psychological report, she began to fill out the transfer papers to the USS Monterey when her com started beeping. "What?" she asked, signing her name to the transfer work. "Weʼve about to arrive at the docking station, Commander, and the Captain has requested you be with him when he departs from the ship." Lieutenant Cooper said.

"Very well." she said before shutting off her com and leaving her office. Before leaving the Sick Bay, she stopped in front of Doctor Michaelsʼ office and left the PADD sheʼd been given on her desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Was wondering when youʼd show up." Captain Gibson joked, smirking down at the shorter woman. River couldnʼt help but smirk back as she walked up to the Captain. "Well, you know, doing doctor things, Stephen." she jabbed back. He let out a light laugh and motioned for her to go ahead of him into the shuttle craft. "Captain," she said once they were in the shuttle with an unknown Ensign. "Why exactly are we headed back to Earth?"

"Iʼm not too sure, but we were ordered to come back. Anyways, we were headed back in a few months anyway." he told her, sitting down in one of the control chairs while River and the unknown Ensign sat in the other two.

The ride to the docking station was short and quiet, but River did learn that the Ensignʼs name was Maria Church and she was an Engineer.

"Doctor River Green, Iʼve heard some wonderful things about you." came a voice from behind the three once theyʼd exited the shuttle craft. Turning around, the three of them of them were greeted by Admiral Francis. "Captain Gibson, Ensign." he also greeted, shaking both of their hands before turning back River. "Doctor Green-" he started, but stopped. "I prefer Commander, Sir." she interrupted.

The Admiral gave her a tight smile and nodded while Stephen tried to stifle a laugh. " _Commander_ Green, I apologize for the suddenness of this meeting, but it was necessary. If youʼll follow me to the board room, the meeting can proceed." he said, all politeness to his tone gone after River had interrupted him.

"Iʼll be there shortly." she said, giving him a slightly mocking smile of her own because she knew how much it struck an Admiralʼs cord when she didnʼt do things right when she was told. Admiral Francis nodded curtly before heading into the board room himself. "I donʼt understand." River said, turning back to Stephen once they were alone after the Captainʼd dismissed Ensign Church. He only shrugged, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. "I donʼt know. All I know is that when I got the message, I was told that you were wanted for this meeting and I couldnʼt tell you anything because you have a bad habit of going against what a superior officer tells you." he explained.

"Psh, no I donʼt." she defended, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, fine. Maybe I do, but that has nothing to do with this." she defended when Stephen raised an eyebrow at her. "Fine. Iʼll go. But I wonʼt be happy about it!" she added before stalking off to the board room. When she walked in, she was surprised to find it empty. "Where is everyone?" she asked to herself.

After a few moments of waiting for something to happen, she jumped when the door she came through slid open. Turning around, a huge smile formed on Riverʼs face. "Sorry Iʼm late, River. Got a little tied up talking with Captain Gibson." Captain Pike said, mirroring her smile. "Christopher!" she squealed, rushing over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Hey, kiddo." he replied with a smile in his voice, returning the hug.

After a few moments and finally realizing what sheʼd done, River quickly pulled away and composed herself. "Itʼs wonderful to see you again, Sir." she said professionally. Christopher looked at her funny for a moment before bursting out laughing. "What?" River asked defensively, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "River, I know you better than anyone, besides your brother. I havenʼt seen you in four years, since you graduated from the Academy, and you donʼt need to act professional around me." he told her.

"Iʼm sorry, Sir, but it doesnʼt seem right now that Iʼm not at the Academy anymore." she explained. Christopher nodded in understanding and then grinned at the younger girl. "Well then, itʼs not a request anymore. Itʼs an order."

Riverʼs eyes narrowed slightly and then she sighed in defeat, "Fine." Christopher grinned even more and motioned for River to sit in one of the chair around the round table. They both sat down and River took this chance to ask what the hell was going on. "Chris, whyʼm I here?"

"I need your help." he answered, causing River to roll her eyes. "Yeah, I kinda got that part, but with what?"

"Look, I'm going to ask you a huge favor, one that Iʼm not so sure youʼll accept, but hope youʼll consider all the pros and cons before completely rejecting the idea." River couldnʼt help but surprised and, more than anything, curious. "Is it that bad?"

"Well, as Iʼm sure you know, first years will be starting at the Academy in about a week. Thereʼs someone I want to try and recruit. If I can get him to agree, I want you to be one of the Instructors at the Academy so that heʼll be in your squad. Heʼll need the discipline." Christopher explained.

"Why not put him with Spock. Heʼs been at the Academy for a year now as an instructor." River said, disbelief in her voice from what Christopher had just asked of her. "River, you were one of my best cadets. Donʼt tell him, but I think you did a little better than Spock. Iʼm asking you because I think youʼll be good for this guy. He needs guidance and I think you're the officer to do it."

River sighed and let her head drop. She didnʼt want to go back to the Academy for any reason what-so-ever. In her experiences, it had sucked. It hadnʼt helped that her  _older_ brother had started two years after her either. Her race was smart, they had photographic memories and started schooling at the age of one. When sheʼd finished with her schooling at the age of twelve, she went to Earth to join Starfleet. She was the youngest First-year in the history of the Academy and everyone made sure to remind her of it.

Now at nineteen, she was ships counselor and First Officer on the USS Lexington. She didnʼt know who Christopher was trying to recruit, but if it meant that she could help a new cadet get somewhere in their future and it meant this much to her old instructor and friend, sheʼd do it.

Sighing in defeat, River looked up at Christopher and gave him a smile. "Iʼll do it. But only because even though I have no clue who this guy is, I want to help him." she told him. Christopher smiled and stood up. "Iʼm surprised you didnʼt put up more of a fight." he joked, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. "So, when do we go after your recruit?" River asked after a moment. "Tomorrow night. Iʼve already informed Captain Gibson that you wonʼt be going back to Lexington." he explained with a smirk. River looked up at him in disbelief. "What if I hadnʼt accepted?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I knew you would." he smirked before leaving River alone in the conference room.

Just as she was about to get up, Christopher poked his head back into conference room. "By the way, thereʼs a shuttle waiting to take you down to the planet when youʼre ready."

"How thoughtful." River replied sarcastically, running a tired hand down her face. Christopher gave her a playful wink and left her alone in the conference room once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Third Person POV**

When River left the conference room, Captain Gibson and Ensign Church were gone. River walked to the shuttle bay to see Jack waiting for her by the shuttle. "Oh great. They left me with you." She said, crossing her arms. "No need to be harsh." Jack said, smirking at his little sister. River rolled her eyes and walked into the shuttle. It's wasn't that River didn't like her brother, he just got on her nerves more than most people.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shuttle ride to Earth wasn't half as bad as River had thought. They talked about the previous mission they'd been on and how it had affected the crew.

Once they'd reached the shuttle base on Earth, Jack said he had to leave and meet up with someone and probably wouldn't see River for a while if she was headed back to the Academy. River smiled at her brother and hugged him tight before they said their goodbyes. They waved one last time before getting into their respective cabs and heading in different directions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River arrived at the Academy around midnight and the place was completely dead. River thanked the driver and went to the instructor dorms. She found her room and went in, collapsing on the bed. She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was having second thoughts about coming back here. She didn't think anything good would come from it, but she made a promise to Christopher and she wasn't about to back down from a promise. Setting the alarm, she threw her blankets over herself and fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, she went with Christopher to Iowa to get his recruit. She had been more than a little surprised when they walked into the bar to find three cadets wailing on one guy. They all snapped to attention when Christopher made his presence known. She grinned a little when the bleeding man made a snarky comment despite his state.

River walked outside and confronted the cadets. "This is unacceptable behavior. I'd expect more from future Starfleet officers. If there is another outburst such as this, there  _will_  be consequences." River ordered, dismissing them and waiting for Christopher to come back out.

"Any luck?" she asked when he walked back out. "Worked like a charm. He'll be there." He said, sounding confident as he straightened his uniform shirt. "I hope so." She mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, River looked up when she heard the rumbling of a motor bike. "Four years? I'll do it in three." He told Christopher before turning to River. "James T. Kirk." He flirted, giving his best grin. River raised an eyebrow and sent a glare at Christopher who only grinned. "Not your type." She said, looking back down at her PADD. Once Jim was in the shuttle, Christopher burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up." She said, handing him her PADD and headed into the shuttle as well. "It won't be as bad as you're thinking it'll be." Christopher said, following her into the shuttle and into the cockpit. "I hope you're right." She said, sitting down into the co-pilot's seat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to Starfleet Academy. I am Commander Velez. After you've had your paperwork approved, you'll be assigned to your Commanding Officer. Your CO will take over from that point on. They will inform you on everything you'll need to know while you're here." Velez explained once all of the cadets had gotten off the shuttles.

"Our Commanding Officers are," he said, pointing to the line of Starfleet Officers dressed in their gray uniforms and going down the line to introduce them. "Commanders Anderson, Collins, Fredricks, Freedman, Jackson, Jefferson, Jordan, Green, Preston, Spock, Thomson, Terry, Williams, and Zexton. I, myself, will not be a CO. I am here to welcome you to the Academy. I hope you find your time here enjoyable and inspiring. Have a good day." He said and then went over to one of the Cos and handed her a PADD before leaving the room.

"Good morning, I'm Commander Green and will be some of yours CO. If you will all head into next room, your paperwork will be reviewed and accepted if approved. Once you're done there, return here and you will be assigned to your CO." River said.

"There's no way she's an officer. She looks like she should be down here with us!" Jim whispered angrily as he and McCoy made their way to the next room. River grinned and turned around to see Spock standing behind her. "Hello, Mr. Spock. It's been a while since I've seen you. How've you been?" she asked to the only person she'd considered a friend while at the Academy.

"I have been, to use the human term, fine. And yourself, Commander?" He answered, hands clasped behind his back as usual. "As good is as to be expected." She answered, giving him a small smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once all the cadets had been sorted through, the accepted came back into the assembly hall. River started calling out names, having them line up in alphabetical order with their respective CO. "Gregson, Rankin, Kirk, Durham, Wells, Lewis, Hatton, Anderson, McCoy, Smith, Maxwell, and Lee. You're with me. Davis, Jefferson, Bryson, Carlson, Good, Uhura, Mullins, Sexton, Pabon, Whiting, Sampson, and Eyer. You're with Commander Spock." She said, calling off names of 168 cadets and assigning them where they needed to be.

Once everyone was assigned off, River took her group away from the others. "Now that we're in a smaller group, let me introduce myself again and give you some of my background. My name is Commander River Green. I was recently assigned to the USS Lexington until coming here to teach. I'll be teaching the psychology course here. As I'm sure some of you have noticed," she said, glancing at Jim. "I'm a little young to be an officer. I was the first of my race to join Starfleet. I'm from Tepido, the home planet of the Provectus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Third Person POV**

River walked into the medical lab the next day and went into the office that was in the back. "Doctor Gish?" she called, not seeing the doctor anywhere. Looking on the table, she walked over and picked up the PADD.

_Commander Green, I was called to an emergency at the physical training range. Some kid broke his ankle and they needed me to fix it up. It's going to take me a little longer than expected and then I have to give the senior officers their physicals. I hate to ask this of you, but I need someone to take over for me and do the cadet physicals. If you do this for me, I'll make it worth your while! Thank you!-Doctor Gish_

River groaned put the PADD back on the desk. "I can't believe I'm going to do this." she mumbled to herself before going over to the cabinet that said first year cadets. Pulling it open she pulled out all of the documentation before heading back out into the examination room. She got lucky and had ten minutes before the first cadet came in. She stifled a groan as to who it was.

"Mr. Kirk. How nice to see you again." River said, forcing a smile onto her face as the young blonde walked in and sat on the examination table. "You know," he said as River walked up to the table with his file. "I've been told I'm the picture of perfect health. Not to mention I'm wonderfully fit." he flirted, flashing a dashing smile. River sighed and sat the file down on a nearby table and looked at the young man in front of her.

"I'll be the judge of that." she said humorlessly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River smirked to herself as cadet Kirk sulked out of the room, dismayed that after all his flirting, River still rejected him. "Next!" she called after Kirk was out of the examination room. She was a little disappointed that they weren't in alphabetical order and that meant more work for her. She ended up going through forty-nine before going out into the waiting lobby.

"Cadet McCoy, you're the last one on my list. Get in here so I can finish up for the day." she said, looking to the older man who was still sitting in the lobby. "I don't understand why I have to be here. I'm a doctor!" he complained, standing up and huffing into the examination room. "Remove your shirt and sit on the table,  _Dr_. McCoy." she ordered. McCoy mumbled something under his breath before complying.

"You should really speak up, doctor. Wouldn't want to think you're undermining your superior officer." River smirked, going over his file. The room was silent for a moment before the older man spoke up. "A little pushy aren't we?" he said louder, causing River to grin. "Well, Dr. McCoy, as I've already gone through this hell hole, I've earned the right to be pushy." she countered, turning around as he sat on the table.

"Well, Cadet McCoy, you're file says you haven't been for a physical in over ten years." she started, looking at the cadet. "Never saw the point." was all he said with a roll of his eyes. River raised an eyebrow at him and then continued her examination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright,  _Leonard_. You're done. You can put your shirt back on and then I'll need your signature before you leave." River announced, pressing a few files on her PADD after she finished the last part of the exam. Leonard got off the table and was putting his uniform shirt on when Dr. Gish walked in.

"Ah! River! Thank god you stayed!" he exclaimed when he saw River. "Don't thank god. Thank me. You know how much I hate this." River complained, handing the PADD to Leonard to sign. "It could've been worse. I could've asked you to do the psychological reports. I gave those to Dr. Henry. You got lucky at not being the only psychologist on campus this year." Gish said with a laugh.

"I don't know if I'd consider that luck considering my major is in Clinical Psychology. I only minored in Developmental Psychology." she drawled, taking the PADD back from Leonard. "You're free to go, cadet." she added, handing the PADD to Dr. Gish. The older man grumbled something under his breath before leaving the room. "I can't believe you got all these done. I wouldn't have gotten them done till much later." Gish said, going through all the names River had gotten through.

"Yeah, well, you owe me big time, Wesley." River said tiredly. "I made a promise, River, and I intend on keeping it." he told her with a smile. River weakly smiled back and grabbed her bag. "If you need me, which I'm hoping you wont, I'll be in my dorm." she said before leaving the examination room, taking a deep breath of fresh air as soon as she got outside.

She didn't even try stifling a groan when she saw who was loitering outside the building. "Commander Green!" Jim called, waving to her when he noticed her. "Yes, Cadet Kirk?" she said, not really up for anything like this. "Was wondering if you'd like to get some coffee." he said with a charming smile. River took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at the cadet. "I'd rather not, Cadet Kirk, but thank you for the offer." River said politely before making an escape from the blonde.

"Well, I'm sure that went just as you planned." the doctor commented with a grin. "Shut up!" Jim said, crossing his arms as a perplexed expression overcame his features. Then, Leonard could practically see the light bulb pop up above Jim's head. "Why don't you ask her out?" he asked, looking to the older man. Leonard choked on the air he was breathing and looking at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Are you nuts, Jim?!" he asked.

"No. I'm not nuts. Why would think that?" Jim answered, shooting the brunette a bad look. "Well, one, she's half my age and two, the Provectus are an asexual race. She'd want nothing to do with me." Leonard explained. "Really? Never would've guess they were asexual. Though, I've only ever met one other and he was the strangest person I'd ever met." Jim said, seeming to completely ignore the older man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Third Person POV**

"Commander!" River heard being called behind her and she reluctantly stopped. She sighed to herself and spun around, surprised to see who was jogging up behind her. "Cad-Dr. McCoy. What can I do for you?" she asked, correcting herself and glad that it wasn't the overconfident blonde. "Well, this gonna sound crazy, but, um...would you...maybe...like to out for coffee sometime?" he asked and River could tell he was nervous, but was a little shocked.

"Look, doctor, fraternization is highly frowned upon in Starfleet," she started to say, but when she saw the hopeful light fade from his eyes, she had to do something. "But I'm sure I can make an exception. How does Saturday at seven sound?" she said, not liking how dejected he looked. A small smile formed on the older man's face and he nodded. "Seven sounds wonderful." he said.

River laughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow in your first Pre Psych class, doctor." she said and spun around to head towards the officer dorms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first week wasn't as bad as River had thought it would be. Sure there was the occasional goof off, but most of the cadet's that were in her class seemed to want to be there. But, of course, when James T. Kirk showed up in her class, things became more difficult. Luckily, the good doctor River was quickly becoming fond seemed to keep the blonde in line and out of too much trouble.

"Alright, boys and girls. You've got your weekend homework assignment and don't forget, you're off next week for Christmas. Be careful and you're all dismissed." River said, shutting off the holoprojector and cadets started filing out of the lecture hall when she dismissed them. "Your classes seem to be going well." came a monotone voice from the stairs off to the side of the stage.

"They are. And yours, Mr. Spock?" she asked, turning around to see the Vulcan standing at the edge of the stage. "Well, thank you. Captain Pike has requested to see you when you have time to spare." Spock told her and with a slight bow of his head, he left. River shook her head and chuckled. "Thanks for letting me know, Mr. Spock." she called, not sure whether the Vulcan had left yet or not.

Putting everything away in her bag, she waited till the last cadet had scurried out of the lecture hall before leaving herself. The walk to Captain Pike's office wasn't too long, but it seemed so much of a hassle since she was supposed to be going in the opposite direction. Stopping outside of the door, she pressed the chime and waited. The doors slid open and Christopher smiled at the woman on the other side.

"Captain." she greeted. "Commander. Come in." Christopher said, grinning as River gave him an odd look. "Why are you being so formal? What's wrong?" she asked, walking into the office skeptically. "There's nothing wrong. You're just always complaining that I'm not as professional as I should be." he chuckled, following her over to the desk.

River sat down on the opposite side of the desk while Christopher sat in his chair. "Well...I didn't think you'd actually take me seriously. You never do." she said, a little confused by the situation at hand. "Don't think too much into it." he said a little flatly and then his expression became lighter. "So, how is Cadet Kirk." he asked, leaning back in his chair and changing the subject.

"Annoying as ever. I'm not really sure why I let you talk me into this." she said, crossing her legs and relaxing. Christopher laughed and nodded. "You'll get used to it. I have high hopes for that kid. He's a lot like you." he said. River looked to the older man in surprise. "What do you mean 'he's a lot like me'?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know. "Well, when you were younger, your father wanted you to be a doctor like him and like his father before. You broke a tradition by joining Starfleet, deciding to broaden your horizon. Jim Kirk, his father is a Starfleet legend and I feel he's going to be the same. Hopefully they aren't too alike that they end up dying the same way." Christopher explained. "I actually did become a doctor. Just not the doctor my father wanted me to be." River said.

Christopher rolled his eyes and sat up straight. "Did you not get anything I just said?" he asked. "Yeah, but I usually try to ignore it. Anyway, Kirk and I are nothing alike. I joined Starfleet to get away from my family and race. Do you have any idea how degrading it is being the  _second_  child to a family of a race where the only reason we get married and have kids is so we can keep a stable population? Kirk joined because he saw a challenge. Those are two big differences." River said, not liking being compared to that narcissistic blonde.

"Look, River, I didn't ask you here to argue with you. I came to ask a favor." Christopher said, holding his hands up in defense. River rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her unruly hair. "Is there someone else you want me to babysit along with Mr. Kirk?" she asked sarcastically and Christopher gave her a pointed look. "Not this time, dear. Actually, I've just gotten word from Admiral Marcus that the Enterprise will be making her maiden voyage in three years." Christopher started and River raised an eyebrow. "They gave her to me and I was told to start picking my senior officers. You, along with Mr. Spock, are among the officers I've chosen." he said and River looked at him in surprise.

"The Enterprise? But she's going on a five year mission! That's never been attempted before." she asked, not believing her ears. "Well, I need a counselor I can trust and know will take care of my crew. If you refuse, I completely understand. After all, you did just come off a two year mission with Captain Gibson." he explained, a knowing smile on his face. River was silent for a moment and then she smiled. "You already knew I'd say yes, didn't you?" she asked and Christopher burst out laughing.

"You're damn right I knew you'd say yes." he said between breaths and got up from his chair. River stood up as well, a smile spreading across her face as she looked to the man she looked up to for years. "Take this week off to  _relax_. You'll need it for mid-terms coming up when we get back." he said as he walked her to the door. "Trust me. I will. And have a wonderful Christmas, Chris." she said and did something she didn't normally do. She wrapped her arms around the older man and hugged him.

"Have a wonderful Christmas, River." he chuckled, hugging her back.

"I'll see you in two weeks." Christopher said as River walked out the door. The gave her mischievous grin. "And have fun on your date tomorrow night." he said and the doors began to shut. "Wait! What? How did you-" River tried, panic in her voice, but the doors shut before she could get her answers. "Damn it!" she cursed, running a hand through her hair again.


End file.
